There are numerous petroleum and chemical processes which require uniformly distributing a mixed phase reactant stream with a bed of contact materials, such as catalyst particles. Uniform distribution is important to assure maximum utilization of the contact material. Various devices have been developed in an attempt to affect more uniform distribution of mixed phase reactant streams. These devices have been employed above the contact bed in a single bed reactor and they have been employed above a plurality of beds in a multi-bed contact reactor.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved distribution of a mixed phase reactant stream to a fixed bed of contact material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for distributing a mixed stream of liquid and vapor through a bed of solid catalyst material, which method and apparatus can be utilized both at high liquid mass velocities and low liquid mass velocities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mixed phase distributor means that substantially uniformly distributes mixed phase reactant stream across the top of a contact bed without the stream impinging on intermediate beams and other structures located within the reactor vessel.